dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 10 Page 1
Chapter 10: Deathday Parties and More Voices “What’s wrong Harry?” Gohan asked. Hermione added, “Another detention?” October arrived, and Gohan still wondered what had said those bone chilling words. His grades were above average still, even in Snape’s class, who deducted points from Gohan for the slightest things as a way of expressing it. Harry answered glumly, “Almost did. Nearly Headless Nick was complaining on how he couldn’t get into a club or something. Then Filch caught me dragging mud in the school after Quidditch practice, and dragged me into his office. Nick made a distraction so I could leave without punishment though.” Ron said, “Well that’s good isn’t it? You didn’t get a detention.” Harry sighed, “Yeah, but Nick convinced to come to his Deathday party. You know, like those I owe you things.” Gohan chuckled, “Well, I guess that is bad.” Harry asked them, “You guys want to come? I don’t want to be there all alone with a bunch of ghosts I don’t know.” Hermione said, “Sure.” Ron added, “Why not, it wouldn’t be very long anyways.” Gohan nodded, “Well, I guess I could if you all are going.” Ron asked, “When do we go?” Harry answered, “7 o’clock.” Gohan looked at his watch, “Well, let’s get going. We’ll be late for Snape’s class if we don’t move, and he’s looking fir any excuse to make me look stupid at this point.” ……………………….. At that point it was Halloween, and Gohan was amazed at the sights he saw. There were the huge pumpkins Hagrid grew. It was 7, and the four friends had just arrived outside the party for Nearly Headless Nick. Gohan couldn’t believe the number of ghosts that were at the Deathday party, some he assumed that didn’t even live in the castle. As they entered, Gohan said, “They really need to liven the place up.” Ron rolled his eyes, “That was so funny I forgot to laugh.” Gohan smiled, “But it’s true. We’re the only people here who have bones or skin.” Then, they heard horrible music in the sir, like a haunting orchestra of some sort. Hermione whispered, “I have no idea if that’s supposed to be music.” Harry nodded, “I’ve heard better things in the bathroom.” They saw Nick gliding up to them, “Welcome my friends, welcome. Please enjoy the party.” As he went away, Hermione gasped, “It’s Moaning Myrtle!” Ron looked confused, “Moaning who?” Hermione replied, “Myrtle. She haunts a toilet in the girl’s room.” Gohan stared at her blankly, “She haunts a toilet?” She nodded. Then she had started to say some things to Ron and Harry. Ron yelled out, interrupting her, “FOOD!” Gohan turned in the direction his friend pointed out, “FOOD?! Where?!” Ron pointed to a buffet, across the hall. Gohan dashed over there at normal human speed, only to find that the food was rotten and spoiled. Gohan sadly said, “Awe man, no way am I eating that even if I’m desperate.” Across the room Gohan heard wailing that sounded really whinny, like a child. He turned to see Peeves the Poltergeist taunting a ghost of a girl. She wailed and flew out of the room. Gohan walked over to the three friends, assuming that they knew what had just happened. Gohan asked, “What’d I miss?” Harry answered, “Hermione made that Myrtle ghost she told us about upset causing Peeves to make fun of her, and well you know the rest.” Hermione glared at Harry, “It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean too.” Then, Later on Nick and another ghost Gohan couldn’t remember talked. Apparently it was the ghost that didn’t let Nick join the Headless Hunt. Basically, it bored Gohan to death. Gohan asked Harry, “Can we please go now? This hasn’t been any fun, AND I’M HUNGRY!” Harry chuckled, “Yeah, I guess we should go and get some food.” Ron added, “I second that motion!” As they left, Gohan heard that cold voice again (if you didn’t read the part at the top, I suggest you do so you understand this) “Rip… Tear… Kill…” Apparently, Harry heard it again too, for he said quickly, “Shhh! It’s that voice again!” The voice echoed through Gohan’s ears, “''…So hungry… For soo long…''” Gohan said, “I hear it too. It’s the same voice me and Harry heard during detention.” Harry nodded, “Listen.” Gohan and Harry concentrated on the voice, while Hermione and Ron gave them peculiar stares. The voice spoke again, “Kill, time to kill.” Gohan and Harry shouted, “It’s going to kill!” Gohan said, “It’s getting softer.” Harry said, “It must be moving. We’ve got to follow it!” Gohan nodded. The two boys raced down the hall, following the voice while Ron and Hermione followed them. Gohan thought, What in the world is this thing? I can’t pick up any energy coming from it. The only way I’m following this thing now is by its voice. But… something’s lingering on it (a force of some sort) that I’ve felt before. Suddenly, Harry stopped. Gohan knew why, the voice spoke one last time. Ron panted, “Why are we stopping?” Gohan said, “Quiet!” The voice spoke, “I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!” Gohan shouted, “It’s going to kill!” Harry shouted, “Follow it!” Gohan and Harry raced through the hallway, stopping abruptly. Hermione and Ron caught up to them, giving them confused looks. Ron asked, “Guys, what was that whole thing about?” He looked around the room, “I never heard anyone.” Hermione gasped, getting quick looks towards her. She pointed, “Look.” They saw the cat Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail. Gohan yelled in surprise, “Whoa!!! What the heck happened to that thing?” Hermione stepped forward, examining it from a distance, “It’s not moving.” Ron gulped, “You think it’s… well, you know?” Gohan looked at it intently, examining it himself whether or not it’s dead. Something’s wrong with it. I can faintly feel its energy, but it’s in a state I’ve never heard of (I know its sounds weird, but technically it’s neither dead or alive, so that’s how I’ll describe it). It’s like it has and hasn’t any life at all. Gohan knew he couldn’t explain how he knew to his friends, so he just said, “I don’t know. It looks like it was frightened.” Harry asked, “What could have done this to it?” Gohan looked around the room, and saw something above the cat’s motionless body. He said, “Look up there!” They saw, shown by the radiating light of torches above, they saw the words above them. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. Hermione asked, “What does that mean?” Then, crowds of people, possibly going to their Common Rooms, huddled into the hall, whispering in both fear and confusion as they saw the words and the cat, along with the others. Then a voice rang, “Enemies of the heir beware. You’ll be next mud-bloods!” It was Malfoy, surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, smirking at the sight of his enemies. Gohan glared, “Just what we need now.” Ron said softly, “It gets worse.” Filch entered the room, yelling, “Come on now! What’s all the commotion about?” When he saw his cat, hung in a state of fright, he had a face of disbelief and anger on it. As he saw Harry, he said gravely, “You murdered my cat didn’t you Potter? I’ll kill you,” As Harry repeated he didn’t murder the cat, Filch picked him up by the collar, “I’LL KILL YOU!” Then, a mystical voice said, “Put him down Argus.” Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Lockhart entered the room. Dumbledore swiftly came up to where Mrs. Norris was hanging, and unhooked her. He said, “I would like you to come with me Argus. I’d suggest you come to you four.” Lockhart said, “You may use my room Headmaster.” As the friends and teachers walked into the room, the children retreated to their Dormitories, eager to tell their friends of the tale. Professor Dumbledore said, Now, I would like to know what happened.” Filch yelled, “Potter killed my cat! You saw him and his wretched friends there!” Harry retaliated, “I didn’t do it! I don’t even know what happened to her!” Lockhart replied, as if not interested if the cat was injured, “I bet a curse of some sort did it. The same thing happened in one of my tales”- Dumbledore looked over the cat, and cut him off, “She has been merely petrified Argus. But who did it is my question?” Filch pointed to Harry, “I already said he did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall! He knows I’m….. A Squib!” Gohan blinked, a squid? Harry said, “I wasn’t even near her! I don’t even know what on earth a Squib is!” Filch rolled his eyes, “Liar. You read my Kwikspell letter!” Snape suddenly said, “Headmaster,” as he spoke Gohan knew Harry was a goner now. Snape hated him and the others and was surely attempting to get them in trouble, “Maybe these four were just passing by and happened to see this,” Gohan almost fell down Anime style. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, “However, I would like to know why they were even there, when they should have been at the feast.” Gohan frowned, There’s the old Snape we all loath and hate. Gohan answered, “We were at Nearly Headless Nick’s party, and decided to go to our Dormitory afterwards.” Snape raised an eyebrow, “Without dinner?” Ron remarked, “We weren’t hungry.” A growl from Gohan’s stomach filled the room. Snape grinned evilly, “I should disagree. Young Mr. Son here has quite an appetite from what I hear.” Gohan chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head. Snape continued, suggesting Harry be put off the Quidditch team. Dumbledore looked into Harry’s eyes, saying he was innocent until proven guilty, also saying Mrs. Norris could be revived using Mandrakes. As they went to the tower, Gohan said, “That was a close one. I thought they were going to throw the book at us.” Ron added, “But you almost made Snape prove his point! Thanks to that bottomless pit you call a stomach.” Gohan grinned, “Yeah, and I’m sorry about that. But why did Filch say he was a squid?” Ron grinned, “It’s Squib, and it’s a person born from a magical family without magic. Sort of like the opposite of a muggle-born.” Harry asked, “Do you think I should have told them about the voice?” Gohan nodded, “And that I heard it too?” Hermione shook her head, “No guys. Even in the wizard world, hearing voices is not a good sign.” Then they went to their bedrooms and went to bed. Gohan lied awake, saying softly, “This whole thing is freaking me out. I’ve been through some strange things before, but this really freaks me out. I think I’ll write to Piccolo about this. Maybe he knows what’s going on.” Then, Gohan closed his eyes, falling into a deep, calm slumber. Chapter 11 Category:Fan Fiction